parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kioncules
Cast: *Hercules - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Megara - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Philoctetes - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Pegasus - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Hades - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Pain and Panic - Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Zeus - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Hera - Adult Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Ampritryon - Washington (Zip Zip) *Alceme - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Hermes - Zazu (The Lion King) *Nessus - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *The Three Fates - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) and Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Muses - Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Peppers (Hamtaro) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Mr. Otterton (Zootopia) *Heavy Woman - Sister Mongoose (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Burnt Man - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Tall Woman - Sister Vulture (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Fat Man - Brer Turtle (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Elderly Man - Brer Fox (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Young Baloo and Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *The Hydra - The Octopus (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Rock Titan - Persian Pete (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Frost Titan - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Volcanic Titan - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Hurrican Titan - The Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Cyclops - The Carnotaurus (Dinosuar; 2000) *Hercules (Baby) - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Hercules (Young) - Phineas (Webkinz) *Pegasus (Baby) - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Penelope the Donkey - Rosie (The Wild Life) *Boys with Frisbee - Rosa, Lala, Pep, Ali and Papi Jr. (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) *Rabbit Pain - E.B. (Hop) *Gopher Panic - Shrew (Jungle Cubs) *Chariot Driver - Master Zen Egg (Huevocartoon) *Sundial Seller - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *End-of-the-World Man - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Snowball the Cat - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Jaime Jaguar (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Painter - Julian (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Sally (The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure) *Ares, God of War - Mr. Hose (31 Minutes) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Dante Torobolino (31 Minutes) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Patana Tufillo (31 Minutes) *Gods - Various Animals *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) Scenes: #How It All Begun #Simba and Nala's Cub Shower #Janja's Lair #Baby Alex gets Kidnapped #The Trouble with Strength #"Go the Distance" #Phineas, Simba and Tiberius Reunite #Phineas and Tiberius meet Nick Wilde #"One Last Hope" #Kion meets Fuli (Part 1; Battle Against Whitehood) #Kion meets Fuli (Part 2) #Kion meets Fuli (Part 3; Fuli and Janja) #The City of Thebes #The Battle Against the Octopus #"Zero to Hero" #The Trouble in Thebes #Kion V.S. Janja #"A Star is Born" #End Credits Movie used: *Hercules (1997) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Land Before Time (1988) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goest West (1991) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Wild Life (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *Hop (2011) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Return to Neverland (2002) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Hercules Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Megara Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Philoctetes Tiberius the secret life of pets.jpg|Tiberius as Pegasus Janja.png|Janja as Hades Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Pain and Panic Simba.jpg|Simba as Zeus Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Hera Washington.png|Washington G. Fox as Amphitryon Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Alcmene Zazu TLG.png|Zazu as Hermes Whitehood.jpg|Whitehood as Nessus Belladonna.png|Belladonna, Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|and Muriel as the 3 Fates Bijou in Hamtaro.jpg|Bijou, Pashmina in Hamtaro.jpg|Pashmina, Penelope in Hamtaro.jpg|Penelope, Sandy in Hamtaro.jpg|Sandy Pepper in Hamtaro.jpg|and Pepper as the Muses Mr. Otterton.jpg|Mr. Otterton as Demetrius the Pot Maker Sister Mongoose.jpg|Sister Mongoose, Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit, Sister Vulture.jpg|Sister Vulture, Brer Turtle.jpg|Brer Turtle Brer Fox (2006).jpg|and Brer Fox as the People of Thebes Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo Young Louie.jpg|and Young Louie as Pain and Panic as Boys Octopus (Peter Pan 2).jpg|The Octopus (from "Return to Neverland") as the Hydra Persian Pete.jpg|Persian Pete, Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth, Hellhound 1.png|Hellhound Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3757.jpg|and the Hawk (from "Fievel Goes West") as the Titans Carnotaurus.jpg|The Carnotaurus as the Cyclops Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules spoof Category:Hercules Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof